Darkness Within the Light
by AshTreeTown
Summary: One is Keeper of the Dragon Flame, the other holds the Dark Flame. Dafne is caught between her place as a Princess and her duty as Keeper of the Dragon Flame. Valtor battles with his own identity as he helps his mothers conquer the Great Magic Dimension. Both are powerful beings with very different motives. Both will discover that there is Darkness within the Light. PREQUEL.
1. The Fourth Witch

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I was recently inspired to write a prequel revolving around the events that led up to the fall of Domino. It mostly centers on Dafne and Valtor but does have a few other characters. Keep in mind that I haven't seen Season 5 so I won't be including events involving the Sirenix curse. I'm not sure how long this will be but it does span over Dafne's life. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.**

 **AshTreeTown**

A black horse galloped through the frozen forest. Icy winds thrashed against the rider and the mare. The cloaked rider whipped the horse to run faster. Wrapped up in the cloak on the riders lap was a pale faced boy. In the distance a cackle echoed through the trees.

Up ahead a shadow loomed in the moonlight. A crumbled soot covered castle stood in the cold darkness surrounded by a black forest. Most of it had collapsed exposing its inside to the frost. The rider halted in front of it and leapt off the horse with their cloak flapping furiously in the rough wind. They held a hand in front of the entrance to the castle. Red, hot fire formed in their palm then blasted the door away. The rider pulled back their hood revealing tangled ochre hair. She had icy blue eyes rimmed with black liner. Her lips were the color of roses and her skin was like porcelain. The boy clutched to her chest and buried his face in her neck. A howl rang from the forest prompting the red-haired witch to escape the cold in the castle.

The icicles dripped water from the ceiling a the castle smelled of ash. The witch laid the child down and gripped his face and stared into his pale blue eyes.

"Mama" he croaked. His eyes were sunken and his grey hair was smothered with soot. She kissed his cheek, tears welling in her eyes.

"Valtor, you must promise me you'll be good." She blinked causing the tears to cascade down her cheeks, smearing them in blackness. She felt him shivering beneath the furs he was wearing. He pushed himself into her chest.

"Don't leave me mama!" He pleaded. She struggled to pull away from him. His small hands were not strong enough to hold her down. He wailed as she stood up and began casting a spell.

"I cannot keep you safe anymore, I can send you somewhere they'll never find you" She waved her arms in a circular motion in front of her. She ripped a hole in the fabric of space. A portal swirled before her opening wider as she commanded it.

"You must go" She stopped opening the portal and knelt down to Valtor. His eyes were bloodshot and glassy. His cheeks a deep shade of red as the cold seeped into his bones.

"Mama please!" his little hands gripped her cloak. She pulled him into a hug. Next to them the portal roared.

 _Carabossa_ A disembodied voice whispered through the air _. Sweet Sister where are you going?_

Frost crept up the walls, consuming everything in its path. The moonlight darkened thrusting the boy and his mother into blackness. Wind whipped around them bringing the cold with it.

"Leave us alone!" Carabossa screamed into the darkness. Suddenly three spectral beings appeared before them. They had a feminine outline. They looked like ghosts floating towards Carabossa.

Their glowing eyes gazed into Carabossa filling her with dread. One of them, a swirling mass of darkness, shot a black orb at the portal causing it to explode in black smoke.

 _You left Obsidian! you left us! Then Void whispers to us about a child._

"He's my child!" Carabossa stood in front of the boy blocking him from their view.

 _Childbirth is for mortals sister. Why would you do such a disgusting thing. You're a God._

"The mortals are not as weak as you thought, their mortality and love is their strength. You are the ones who are weak!" A deafening roar of laughter echoed around the room.

 _You gave up the Dark Flame just to feel the cold embrace of Death? Then Death you shall have._

The floating sister with electricity vibrating through her ghostly body shot a bolt of lightening at Carabossa. The spell coursed through her body and paralyzed her.

"Valtor… run" she wheezed. The boy looked up at his mothers charred face. Her blue eyes standing out against her scorched skin. The electric shock still burned through her body. She lifted her arm towards the three floating sisters. A fireball formed in her palm. The third sister, shrouded in fog and snow pursed her lips and blew a blizzard from her mouth. The ice entombed Carabossa whose cries slowly faded into the darkness. When the blizzard settled the boy saw she was frozen in place. Her arm still outstretched and her face frozen in agony. His body shivered and his eyes streamed with tears. He touched his mother only to retreat his hand from the cold ice.

"MAMA!" he collapsed beside her and cried. He waited for the evil spirits to encase him in ice.

 _What about that abomination?_ The dark spirit motioned to the silver haired boy.

 _Let's kill him! Kill the very thing Carabossa loved so much!_ The electric spirit prepared a spell. A frosted hand held her back.

 _He has the Dark Flame. If he dies we lose it forever._

 _Who cares? Carabossa betrayed us by creating that monster. He deserves to die with her!_

The dark sprit floated towards Valtor. She could sense the flame ebbing inside him.

 _Perhaps Carabossa left us a dark gift after all._

 _What do you mean Lysslis?_ The dark one, Lysslis, turned to the other two. When she smiled her mouth glowed.

 _We couldn't tame Carabossa, but a half mortal boy can be controlled. Think about it Belladonna. He could be our dutiful little puppet._

The frosty spirit, Belladonna, mulled over the idea. She turned to the electric spirit.

 _What do you think Tharma? Kill him or train him?_

 _Carabossa thought the world was filled with good and love. I have been getting bored of Obsidian_. Tharma's eyes glowed brighter with excitement.

 _The mortals corrupted her. Made her one of them. Perhaps its time we conquered this universe. Show them what happens to love when faced with fear._ Lysslis roared.

 _I wouldn't mind being worshipped. We can take their power, their magic, and destroy their Kings and Queens. Unmask the real darkness inside each and every one of them. Show them their true forms._ Belladonna held out her phantom hand. The other two took it.

 _I call upon the Void of Obsidian, give us blood and flesh and the power to walk amongst the mortals!_

Black smoke erupted from the center and enveloped them like ink. The boy popped his head up to see the pure black smoke swirling around them. Slowly it evaporated to reveal three young women. They were no longer spectral and ghostly. One had amber colored skin with wild frizzy hair that resembled a storm cloud. She had dark brown eyes and thick brows that knitted together. The other had long brown hair that fell in beautiful locks to her waist with alluring violet eyes. The third woman had hair as white as snow and cold blue eyes that drilled into Valtor's. They were beautiful like his mother had been. He didn't dare go near them.

Lysslis held out her hands and admired her tanned complexion.

"I make quite a beautiful mortal don't I"

"Don't get sucked into vanity sister. We're going to age while we're in this form" Belladonna stood over the boy. "But with all our powers combined we can take anything we want. We'll suck the youth straight out of the mortals"

Belladonna crouched down. Valtor stared at her. He wasn't afraid anymore. He realized they weren't going to kill him. Belladonna could see the intelligence behind his eyes.

"You are going to be our little Prince of Darkness Valtor" Tharma looked around the empty castle.

"We can start hear, in Whisperia. We'll repair the castle and return it to it's former glory. We'll become the queens and hoard any magic we find"

"I'll train Valtor in the art of Dark Magic" Lysslis said. Belladonna smiled.

"When the time is right we'll dominate this universe one planet at a time" The witches cackled in unison.

Valtor looked up at his mother. She was all he'd ever known in his life, now she was gone. He didn't understand what the witches wanted from him but he knew that if he wanted to survive he needed to obey them.

His mothers words echoed in his mind. _Valtor, you must promise me you'll be good._ He furrowed his brow at the frozen statue of his mother. He didn't know what good meant. He'd spent his whole life in the cold, dark forest of Whisperia with only his mother and the crackle of a fire every night. In his world good and evil were ideas he didn't fully comprehend, to him they were just words. Yet deep in his core he wanted to fulfill his mothers wishes. He concocted a plan in his mind. Obey his new mothers until he is strong enough to beat them. He stared as the woman used magic to repair the castle.

In the meantime he wanted to know what goodness meant.


	2. The Gift of Dawn

First light streaked across the lands of Domino. The green hills began to fill with wildlife and the skies rang as birds welcomed the morning. Spring flowers bloomed and the rivers filled as the snow melted off the mountains. The Kingdom of Domino sparkled beneath the light of the ancient sun. The gardens glittered as the light hit the dew covered grass. The city below bustled as bakers and blacksmiths began their days work, the city was jubilant as Spring had finally arrived and the Queen was ready to birth her unborn child.

Up in the north tower of the castle stood King Oritel. He paced back and forth on the balcony, stopping every few minutes to watch the sunrise creep over the mountains. He noted the cloudless sky- it would be a Bluebird Day.

"Your Majesty" Oritel spun on his heel and trotted inside to the midwife. She wore a white nurses gown, Oritel noted flecks of blood on her and his stomach dropped.

"Is she OK? My wife? My child?" his voice boomed. The midwife held his hand gently.

"They're fine your Majesty. Your wife is incredibly strong and your baby is fat, healthy, and pink" her gentle smiled calmed him. He breathed out a sigh of relief. She escorted him to the other room where his wife and child were.

"Come and meet your baby, King Oritel" the midwife opened the double doors. Inside was a grand bedroom drenched in magnificent colors. The wallpaper depicted a red dragon breathing blue fire across the wall. It was so detailed a viewer could see the individual scales on the dragon. A large bed covered in fine clothe and warm furs sat in the middle. A tall window washed the room in the morning sunlight. Oritel approached his wife. Her orange hair was in a tangled mess. She was looking down at the small, pink infant cradled in her arms suckling on her breast. Oritel felt his heart beat quicken. His mouth felt dry and his body filled with warmth at the sight of the newborn.

"She has quite the appetite, just like her father" Marion quipped. She looked up at her husband. He couldn't take his eyes off the baby.

"What a beautiful child, I'm so proud of you Marion" his voice choked as he spoke. Marion chuckled and patted the bed. Oritel sat beside her.

"Meet your new daughter" Oritel's eyes lit up. He looked at Marion then at the baby girl.

"A daughter?" Marion smiled and nodded. "This is truly a blessed day. A daughter born on the first day of Spring, under a Bluebird Sky, with the sunrise to welcome her" Oritel wiped back a tear. Marion patted his thigh.

"She's the gift of dawn, remember the Solarian diplomat? She said a baby born at sunrise is a gift of dawn"

"She truly is" they sat together and watched as their newborn daughter hungrily fed from Marion. When Oritel looked back at his wife he saw a look of sadness.

"What's wrong my hummingbird?" Marion took a deep breath and looked up at her husband. She could see the worry in his eyes.

"I don't have it anymore"

"Have what?"

"The Dragon Flame. I don't have it. Our daughter has it now" both of them stared at the pink infant. It stopped suckling and looked around the room, her eyes barely able to stay open. Oritel couldn't imagine such a small, fragile creature having the most powerful essence inside it.

"Oritel. What do we do? If I don't have the Dragon Flame then Domino is vulnerable. If any other Kingdom knew it was inside her-"

"Don't think about that." Oritel rubbed her cheek and lifted her chin. "We haven't lost it."

"It's dormant inside her, in ten years it'll manifest itself but until then she can't protect herself. If anyone realizes this they'll take advantage of it. Maybe they'll invade Domino or maybe they'll steal our daughter" Oritel leaned closer to his wife and whispered.

"No one is touching our daughter" Marion scanned his face. He was young and handsome but had scars from battles. His eyes were determined and for a moment Marion felt safe.

"What about my followers. I can't be High Priestess of the Dragon Flame if I don't have it" Oritel got off the bed and approached the window. He looked out over the landscape. The sun was almost completely over the mountain.

"We don't tell anyone. As far as anyone is concerned you're still Keeper of the Dragon Flame. The armies will stay at bay if they believe it and the followers will remain loyal. No one will have interest in our daughter"

"When I was younger my mother and father had me locked away in a tower because people wanted my Flame. I don't want our daughter to live that life" Oritel turned to his Marion.

"She wont have that life I promise. We'll keep her safe but not trapped" He smiled at her. Marion adored his lop-sided smile. It was confident with a hint of playfulness.

"We do have one important matter to take care of" Oritel said earnestly. Marion kissed her baby on the forehead.

"What's that?"

"What will we name our daughter and Princess of Domino?" Marion chuckled.

"I've already named her" Oritel sat beside his wife. He tickled his daughter's cheek.

"What is her name?" Marion looked down at the chubby baby. The baby looked back at her with hazel eyes.

"Dafne"


End file.
